


The Midnight Monster

by cocoa_the_maniac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, M/M, Violence, child kidnapping, kidnappings, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoa_the_maniac/pseuds/cocoa_the_maniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'To the victor go the spoils.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Monster

**Title:** I'll meet you on the other side

 **Author:** ladyofpride

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Pairing(s):** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson; wholly one-sided Jim Moriarty/John Moriarty (nee Watson)

 **Genre:** angst

 **Status:** WIP

 **SPOILERS:** This is a post-Reichenbach

 **Warnings:** Non-con, violence, language, kidnappings, and basically all the little horrors of having to dealing with Jim... Need I say more?

 **Prompt:** _~Once in a while Jim's sexuality refuses to align with his mental choices in a partner. John couldn't be more horrified. Dark!Jim; very unwilling John~_ http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/17487.html?thread=103367759#t103367759

 **Disclaimer:** These guys existed well before I was even dream. Also, I hold no claims whatsoever over the show.

 **Summary:** ' _To the victor go the spoils.'_

July – Saturday 2nd, 2012

He's not going to pretend to understand all the little peculiarities of Sherlock Holmes, not his reluctance to toe the line or his subtle want of approval from his small circle of friends. Actually, the whole bit about him having _any_ friends truly baffles him. An audience, he can understand. Hell, a free fuck is nice enough on a regular basis, but he'd always thought that the idea of companionship was above and beyond the amount of time and energy he'd be willing to afford it.

He's thinking of giving it a try now, though. Just throw it up against the wall and see how long it sticks before he gets bored again, but somehow he doesn't imagine that'll be too soon, not with the way the doctor is throwing an almighty fit, trying to get a hit in despite the fact that Sebastian's got an arm around his neck.

He figures it probably has something to do with the fact that tomorrow is his anniversary.

 _Sherlock's_ anniversary, that is, exactly 365 days since he first took that step off the ledge and plummeted toward his death. Brains and blood everywhere, all that blinding brilliance spattered across the pavement like so much waste.

A masterpiece if Jim ever did see one.

The general registrar clears his throat.

Jim turns to him and leans into the desk with his hip. The old fool is sweating like a strumpet in high mass, wiping away the beads of perspiration above his brow with a folded handkerchief as he double-checks the signature at the bottom of the form. It's been forged and they both know it, but it matches the name scrawled on 221B Baker Street's lease well enough that it might as well be the real thing.

Eventually the old man nods. Jim fiddles with the twin rings in his pocket before pulling them out. The gold bands glint coquettishly in the light as he turns them over in the palm of his hand.

Slipping his on, he turns his attention to one Dr. John Moriarty, nee Watson, and smiles.

He is _so_ looking forward to their wedding night...

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~*~*~Author~*~*~*~
> 
> So...I happen to live all the way over in Canada. If someone would like to Brit-pick this story for me, I don't mind. Either leave a hint in the comment section or drop me a PM, whatever works best for you.
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed the intro!


End file.
